


It's always been you

by Cadoan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Riku and Sora have a night to themselves before the journey continues on. Sappy PWP smut, because smutty feels.





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Sora returns from Olympus and Riku returns from the dark realm towards the start of Kingdom Hearts 3. I imagine them being in an established relationship.

The Mysterious Tower was a labyrinth of staircases, rooms and hallways, and only Yen Sid could navigate it. It gave ample room for rest, allowing the heroes to rest up before the next day took them into the next step on their journeys. The tower was quiet at this late hour, apart from a room at the end of a long winding staircase. Inside, gasps and moans echoed off the stone walls, desperate touches and desperate kisses.

Sora sat atop Riku, straddling his hips. Their clothes were strewn across the room, discarded in their previous hurry to get to each other's skin, getting close. Riku put his hands on Sora’s hips and urged him to move forwards, upwards. Sora looked at Riku, slight confusion in those gorgeous blue orbs, before Sora understood what Riku wanted. Sora’s already flushed cheeks showed a deeper red as he moved his knees on the mattress on either side of Riku, until he was straddling Riku’s chest. 

“Are you sure?” Sora asked as he looked down on Riku. A dark emotion swirled in Riku’s chest seeing the lust in Sora’s eyes, and he nodded, letting his hands slip down to Sora’s muscular thighs instead, squeezing. The muscle was tense in his grip, and he enjoyed the feel of it. 

“You know I am,” he said and moved his hands to splay against the back of Sora’s thighs, urging him onto his knees. Sora did so, and Sora’s almost painfully hard cock slid against Riku’s cheek, smearing a small trail of precum on the skin. Sora was heavy and warm against Riku’s cheek, and mischief glittered in his eyes when he pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, pushing against Sora’s cock. Sora’s eyes were wide and dark as he took ahold of the base of his own cock and moved it so the tip rested against Riku’s lower lip. Riku opened his mouth and licked one broad stroke over the head, tasting salt. Sora moaned, and it was like music to Riku's ears. He licked again, lapping at the tip of Sora’s cock, licking away the beads of precum collecting at the slit. Sora’s breathing was growing heavier, and Riku felt like he could do this forever, just to hear Sora’s breath hitch like that as he pushed the tip of his tongue into Sora’s slit. A slight burning in his neck was starting to set in however, so he squeezed Sora’s thighs again, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock as he looked upwards to hold Sora’s gaze. He could feel Sora shiver with anticipation before he straightened a bit and moved his hips forward, allowing Riku to suck the head of Sora’s cock into his mouth. 

“Riku...” Sora moaned brokenly as Riku swirled his tongue around the tip before hollowing his cheeks and sucking in earnest. Riku felt Sora pulsate dully on his tongue, widening, and Riku couldn’t wait until Sora would swell to his maximum and come. He wanted all of Sora, wanted to taste all of him, since none of them knew how far away their next meeting would be.

Riku moved his right hand from Sora’s thigh to his mouth. He first let his finger drag over Sora’s hand fisted around himself, then following the cock down to his lips. Opening his mouth wide, he managed to get two fingers inside his alongside Sora’s cock, one on each side, trapping Sora’s cock in between. Sora moaned at the sight and Riku kept going, moving his head down to be able to take more of Sora into his mouth. Sora snaked his fist into Riku’s hair, and Riku would’ve smiled had he been able to. He could feel a droplet of saliva rolling down his chin, but he didn’t care. He removed his fingers and wrapped his lips tightly around Sora’s cock, causing the man on top’s hips to surge forwards just slightly. It created just enough space between them for Riku to be able to sneak his arm in under Sora. He placed the two fingers at Sora’s entrance, the ring of muscles fluttering against his finger tips. He applied some pressure and Sora moaned brokenly as he was breached. Riku pushed just the tip of his fingers in and out, teasing the opening. Then, he pelled out both fingers and just massaging the opening with little circular motions.

Sora was growing heavier against his tongue, his hips moving with little jerking motions back and forth, as if he was being torn between pushing forward into the heat of Riku’s mouth and pushing back to get more of Riku’s fingers inside him. Riku teased the man above him for a while, holding him in that delicious torture, before he pushed both his fingers in to the second knuckle, angling his hand so he could thrust them in and out with ease. Sora gave a strangled sound and surged forward, pushing most of his length into Riku’s mouth. Riku had expected it however, so he relaxed his throat and breathed calmly through his nose, continuing to move his fingers in a steady rhythm. Sora was coming undone above him and Riku could sense it. He wanted it. He needed it. He took a deep breath and swallowed down all of Sora, his nose burrowed into Sora’s skin. A split second later he pushed both fingers completely into Sora and swallowed around the cock in his throat, knowing how amazing it would feel for Sora. Sora shouted and bent over forwards, cradling Riku’s head. Riku twisted his wrist and hooked his fingers, pushing his fingertips firmly against Sora’s insides. He knew he’d found he correct spot because Sora bucked above him and with a keening noise he started coming, spilling straight down Riku’s throat. Riku swallowed reflexively, calmly, taking what Sora had to give him. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Sora and placed his hands on Sora’s thighs again, slowly stroking soothingly up and down. Sora slowly pulled out of Riku’s mouth, giving what sounded like a wrecked little sob as he completely slipped out. He straightened a bit and drew in a deep breath before lovingly moving a strand of hair out of Riku's forehead. His pupils were still blown wide, the flush on his skin clearly visible. He smiled warmly at Riku.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hello there," Riku answered, voice hoarse, throat burning just slightly.

Sora placed his hands on both sides of Riku's face and leaned down for a kiss, claiming Riku's lips in a slow, coiling mesh of lips and tongue. Riku knew Sora would be able to taste himself on Riku's lips, on Riku's tongue, and the thought sent a dark shiver of lust down his spine. His own erection, neglected in the focus on Sora's pleasure, ached. Riku slid his hands up Sora's side, feeling the muscles under the skin, just the hint of ribs, then moving behind to dip in the  valley that was Sora's spine in the middle of his muscled back. 

"I love you," Sora breathed against his lips, making Riku's chest swell with affection. He reached up to slide his fingers into Sora's hair, pulling him as close as he physically could. Breaking off the kiss to lazily press open mouthed kisses down the side of Sora's neck, teeth dragging just slightly.

"I love you too," he husked into Sora's warm skin, punctuating each word with a kiss. Sora gasped as Riku sucked his earlobe into his mouth, and Riku could feel Sora's erection coming to life between them. His own erection twitched against his thigh. Putting his arms around Sora's waist and pulling his own legs inunder himself he flipped them over, Sora's back hitting the bed with a surprised yelp from the shorter man. Riku propped himself up on his elbows, framing Sora's head with his arms, licking into Sora's mouth over and over, never getting enough. Sora whimpered under him as he felt Riku's erection digging into his hip. Riku sat back and Sora lifted his arms to rest above his head. Riku's head swam from trying to take all of Sora in; his smooth skin, in places scarred from wounds recieved in batte, his wild hair, his open mouth. Suddenly overwhelmed, he surged forward and buried his face in Sora's neck, tears threatening to spill.

"It's always been you, Sora," he croaked, pushing his tongue against Sora's pulse, wanting to feel all of him, wanting them to melt together. Sora's hands was on his back, on the side of his face, Sora's voice a soothing hush.

"I know Riku, I know." Sora angled his face to the side and pressed a kiss to Riku's forehead, stroking his hands down Riku's back. 

Riku put himself together enough to claim Sora's mouth in yet another kiss, this time urgent. When they broke apart for air, he looked down their bodies, at his own angry erection, and grasped it in his hand. Sora pressed kisses to the top of his head, to his brow, to anywhere he could reach, breathing harsh.

"I want to feel you," he said, and Riku's eyes snapped up.

"Are you sure?" Riku didn't want it to be too much, didn't want Sora to do too much, as he so often did in his life, but the look on Sora's face was serious as he reached down to put his hand over Riku's.

"I need it," he gasped as he guided Riku to his entrance before letting go. Riku let go as well, licking a broad stripe in the palm of his hand, tasting salt. Then, he stroke himself again, slicking himself up as well as he could. Sora was moving beneath him, out of patience, and Riku had to hold his hip to hold him still. Sora's name spilled from his lips like a prayer as he pushed inside, and Sora's head fell back against the pillows. It was maddening, the slide and the friction, Sora so warm and tight around him.

"I won't last," he breathed as he pushed all the way inside, willing down the first wave of orgasm treathening to roll over him. Sora shook his head against the pillows, greedy hands reaching up to pull him down.

"I don't care, I just want you with me." Sora's voice was pleading, his body shaking beneath Riku. Riku wound his arms around Sora's middle, pulling them as close as physically possible, their touch like electricity. Sora started chanting his name then, and Riku pushed in one last time. Sora spasmed around him as he emptied himself, pouring all of his being into the man below him.

Later, they lied entangled, lazy kisses, lazy touches. Tomorrow, the journey continued. Until then, they had this bed and they had this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and Riku are one of my absolute oldest ships, and I have fanfic that I wrote like 15 years ago with them in it. Obviously, me playing 11 hours KH3 in a row means I write smut.


End file.
